On-demand programming choices, such as video on-demand movies and previously broadcast television programs, continue to increase in popularity. More viewers are choosing to search for and request media content when convenient for viewing rather than at a scheduled broadcast time. As a result, content distributors are having to implement more and larger video on-demand (VOD) servers to handle the increasing number of viewer requests for the movies, programs, and other on-demand television media content. Content distributors are also faced with the need to increase the bandwidth and server processing capabilities and requirements of the VOD servers to accommodate the many on-demand requests for the on-demand media content, assets, and other television media content.